battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Aurora/Transcript
Introduction AUTUMN 1944, SEA OF JAPAN NOT LONG BEFORE THE ATOMIC BOMB WOULD BRING AN END TO WORLD WAR II A SMALL GROUP OF US COMMANDOS WERE SENT IN TO EXTRACT A JAPANESE SCIENTIST WITH WAR DECISIVE INFORMATION ON THE 6TH OF OCTOBER, AT 0600 HOURS, OPERATION AURORA COMMENCED TWENTY MINUTES LATER IT WAS OVER THE FATE OF OPERATION AURORA WAS KEPT FROM THE PUBLIC ALL RECORDS WERE DESTROYED. IT BECAME A MYTH THIS IS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THAT DAY Faraday: 'Hey, you missed a spot, Wyatt. ''Faraday was referring to Wyatt's camouflage facepaint, in which after he fixes the spot (off-screen), Faraday gives a slight nod. 'Owens: '''There it is. Now we wait. '''Faraday: '''Sarge, you think this Aurora thing's really there? '''Owens: '''That's what they say. '''Faraday: '"That's what they say, that's what they say." What d'you think, McKee? 'McKee: '''I dunno, Faraday, but I guess you're gonna tell me? '''Faraday: '''See, the way I figure it, we got atomic bombs, Krauts got V-2s, the Japs have gotta something too. '''Owens: '''We're here for the scientist. That is it. '''McKee: '''Hey, Able Squad's ready, Sarge (Owens). ''The player automatically looks at Able Squad on the other raft. 'Owens: '''Okay, start the engine. ''Wyatt (the player) turns on their raft's engine. 'Owens: '''Take us in. ''As they drive quickly towards shore, the credits of the DICE staff are shown. '''EA PRESENTS A DICE GAME MADE BY Marcus Andrews, Fredik Arvidsson, Patrick Bach, Chris Bennison, Conny Bergqvist, Kristoffer Bergvist, Jonatan Blomster, Christopher Brandstrom, Kuda Chirewa, Andreas Chrysovitsanos Daniel Colin, Dan Cooper, Christian Cyreus, Tobias Dahl, Johan Dahlborg, Mats Del, Tomas Danko, Johan Dohl, Niklas Ekstrand, Matthias Eriksson Henrik Fegraeus, Niklas Fegraeus, Johannes Fors, Niclas Forsell, Marcus Fritze, Nadab Goksu, David Goldfarb, Jimmy Gustafsson, Robert Gustafsson, Anders Gyllenberg David Gothberg, Anders Hallberg, Gustav Halling, John Hargelid, James Harrison, Bjorn Hedberg, Mikael Hedberg, Anders Hellspong, Niklas Henriks, Steven "Ed" Herft Tobias Hogstrand, Inge Joran Holberg, Dominic Holmbos, Peter Hoyles, Bjorn Humbe, Mattias Hogstrom, Mikael Hogstrom, Diego Jimenez, Marcus Johansson, Bjorn Johnsson Daniel Jonsson, Linus Josephson, Mikael Kalms, Filip Karlsson, Alan Kertz, Rob Knowles, Mattias Kylen, Erland Korner, Mikael Lagre, Jonas Levin Svante Lindholm, Jhony Ljungstedt, Manuel Llanes, Viktor Lundberg, Goran Lundin, Johan Lundmark, Christian Martinsson, Ben Minto, Yoshar Moradbakhti, Mikael Nellfors Dan Nilsson, Emelie Nilsson, Anders Nivfors, Valerian Noghin, Marcus Nordin, Vidar Nygren, Markus Nystrom, Patrick O'Shaughnessy, Michael Othen, Bence Pajor Cristian Pavel, Thomas Ronnberg, Hakan Pettersson, Daniel Saar Odhammer, Mari Saastamoinen, Robert Sammelin, Fredrik Seehuusen, Elisabetta Silli, Magnus Sjoberg, Roland Smedberg Christofer Stegmayr, Stefan Strandberg, Olaf Stromqvist, Jesper Svennevid, Erik Svensson, Bjorn Sundell, Joakim Svilriing, Melissa Tague, Gustav Tilleby, Tim Kjell Barrie Tingle, Johan Torp, Johan Tunkrans, Jonas Tornqvist, Fredrik Ulfves, Mikael Wahlstrom, Lo Wallmo, Magnus Welterstad, Gordon Van Dyke, Erik Westerlund Claes Wikdahl, Markus Wolmerud, Johan Yveborg, Johan Akesson, Martin Akesson, Erik Astrom, Peter Osterblom As the two squads near a rope bridge with two Imperial Japanese Navy soldiers walking across it, the two squad shut off their rafts' engines. Owens: 'Stop! There... Up there, patrol. Stay on Able. Kill the engine. No sound. ''The two rafts quietly float past the bridge as the two IJN soldiers leave, then start their engines again. 'Owens: '''Go, Wyatt! ''The player looks at Able Squad as they drift off the planned path for no reason. 'Faraday: '''Where the fuck are they headed? ''A spotlight turns on. 'Owens: '''Shit! Get down! Bravo Squad tries to keep a low profile, but the spotlight catches Able Squad and a nearby machine gun nest kills all members as they try to jump off the raft. '''Faraday: '''Shit! ''The spotlight then catches Wyatt's squad. 'Faraday: '''Shit! '''Owens: '''Get the hell out! What are you doing? Move! ''The whole squad quickly jump off the raft, though Wyatt himself loses his Thompson in the process. Opening Cutscene Bravo Squad finally reaches shore and loses the machine gun nest. 'McKee: '''We're clear! '''Owens: '''Anyone hit? '''McKee: '''Able Squad didn't make it, Sarge. '''Owens: '''Oh shit! Alright, it's up to us then. Faraday: How come it ain't started yet, Sarge? They said 0600. ''The squad looks on as spotlights have been turned on. 'Owens: '''Right on time. '''McKee: '''Hope it worked. '''Owens: '''McKee, if they can take what we're throwin' at 'em now, they can keep the defector! Let's get moving! ''The squad starts to move further inland. Rendezvous With Japanese Defector Secure Safe Passage To Rendezvous Point 'Faraday: '''Okay, two of them. Wyatt, take the one on the left. ''Wyatt knifes the IJN soldier on the left, while Faraday pulls the other down and drowns him. 'Faraday: '''Die already, you... son of a bitch! Two down. About a thousand to go. Come on. ''McKee scavenges a Type 100 and hands it over to Wyatt. Reach Trenches The squad walks up a flight of stairs as a huge satellite dish gets destroyed and falls over beside them. 'McKee: '''Look out! '''Owens: '''We're going high road. Wyatt, take the trenches. '''Faraday: '''Are we gonna take care of those guns, Sarge? '''Owens: '''No, we aren't Faraday, that isn't the mission! Good luck Wyatt. Follow McKee ''As Owens and Faraday try to find a way to get near the defector, Wyatt and McKee go through the trenches to clear out any IJN there. As an IJN soldier jumps down and tries to kill McKee, McKee blocks the enemy's shot and kills him. 'McKee: '''Okay, this way. Still some time. Wyatt and McKee finally meet up with Owens as Faraday brings down a rope ladder to take the squad further inland. '''Owens: '''Let's go. Climb up there. After climbing the ladder, the squad walks through part of a jungle. '''Owens: '''Come on. Down there, across the field. Go! Mines! Watch your step. ''The squad reaches a minefield, then hides in the tall grass from a convoy of IJN troops and Type 97 Chi-Has. '''Owens: Get down! Down! Jap armor... Don't move! The convoy then gets attacked by some F4U Corsairs being chased by A6M Zeros, which gives the squad an opportunity to keep going. 'Owens: '''Finish 'em off. ''Wyatt kills any remaining IJN soldiers and keeps moving with his squad until they reach a rope bridge. Locate The Defector 'Owens: '''We got lucky there. Someone must be lookin' out for us... Let's find this guy. Keep it together, come on! ''The squad crosses a rope bridge. 'Owens: '''Where is he? He ought to be here by now. ''The Japanese defector appears in front of them. 'Owens: '''Stop, don't move! Give him the challenge. '''McKee: '''Who is my favorite baseball player? 'Watanabe: 'Cap Anson. '''Owens: '''Great. let's get him outta here. ''A mysterious noise is then heard. 'Faraday: '''Hang on a second. What the hell was that sound? ''Watanabe starts speaking nervously in Japanese. 'Owens: '''What's he saying? '''McKee: '''I don't, I don't know, Sarge. ''Owens grabs Watanabe by his throat. 'Owens: '''If you sold us out... '''Watanabe: 'The Black Weapon... It's starting... We are dead men! 'Faraday: '''Okay, we're going, pal. '''Watanabe: '''It's no use. '''Faraday: '''Maybe you didn't understand me, but we are getting the hell outta here! '''McKee: '''Sarge, they just cut off our primary. '''Owens: '''Alright, we're going through the sub pen. '''McKee: '''It's a goddamn death trap! '''Owens: '''Yeah, I know. ''Owens takes a smoke out of McKee's cigarette and throws it away. Then, McKee cuts down the rope bridge to prevent any IJN soldiers from following them. Find A Transport Follow Unit To Airfield 'Owens: '''Come on, keep going! Move! Move! Move! ''As the squad and the defector trek out of the jungle, the noise of "The Black Weapon" is heard again. 'Faraday: '''Shit, I don't like the sound of that all. '''Owens: '''Just keep movin'. ''The squad reaches a point overlooking the airfield. 'McKee: '''Airfield's close. '''Faraday: '''Sarge, I guess that's our ride. '''Owens: '''Alright fellas, get ready. Go. Capture Enemy Vehicle ''The squad opens fire on all of the IJN soldiers in the airfield as they and Watanabe try to steal two Type 95 Kuroganes to get to the subpen. 'Owens: '''Alright. Hit 'em now. Let's go, make it quick! Japs in the buildings! ''The squad kills all enemies and spot the Kuroganes 'Owens: '''Come on, let's go! Get to the vehicle. '''Faraday: '''Wyatt, get on the .50 Cal! Step on it! Are you steppin' on it? Defend Vehicle '''Faraday: '''Okay, you watch ahead Wyatt. ''The squad and Watanabe drive quickly to escap the airfield while Wyatt kills oncoming IJN troops on the way. 'Faraday: '''Keep holdin' that trigger! ''As the Kurogane Wyatt is in drives through a fence, it almost falls off a cliff but goes back on track. 'Faraday: '''Hey, Sarge, are you sure the other route's this way? '''Owens: '''Yes! '''Faraday: '''We're runnin' out of time, come on! Come on! ''An enemy Kurogane appears in front of Wyatt's. 'Faraday: '''Enemy jeep, your twelve 'o clock. ''Wyatt destroys the Kurogane. Faraday: Jeez, they just won't quit. 'Owens: '''Wyatt, fire that weapon! ''Another enemy Kurogane drives in front of Wyatt's, but also suffers the same fate as the first one. 'Owens: '''Open fire, Wyatt! ''The squad and Watanabe finally reach the subpen, disembarking the Kuroganes and continuing on foot. 'Owens: '''Okay, get out! Go! '''McKee: '''Move! Move! Move! '''Owens: '''Enemy boats down below, come on! Escape The Island Find Subpen Location '''Faraday: '''Machine gun! ''Wyatt kills the enemy machine gunner. 'Owens: '''Come on keep going. ''Wyatt takes out a few IJN soldiers on the way to the subpen interior. Breach Supben Interior 'Faraday: '''The submarines are down there. Get over here! ''Faraday gives Wyatt some TNT and a detonator, which he uses to destroy the door blocking the way inside. 'Faraday: '''Wyatt, hurry up! Blow the door. '''Owens: '''Stand back! Escape To Captured Enemy Sub McKee: Here's the submarine hold. '''Owens: '''We're taking the sub! '''Faraday: '''Can you even drive a sub? '''Owens: '''No, we'll improvise. '''Watanabe: '''Doesn't matter. We're all dead men. '''Faraday: '''Just keep fucking going! '''Owens: '''Red Group should've commandeered a sub in the far pen over there. If we're lucky, they're still here. If not, the scientist's right, we're dead. The place is comin' down around our ears. We better move fast. Come on. ''The door leading straight to the escape sub closes, forcing the squad to take a detour to another door. 'Owens: '''That sub looks like it's our only way out. '''Faraday: '''The sub's leaving, it's leaving. Run for it! ''The squad and Watanabe run for the sub as it leaves, finally escaping the island. Ending Cutscene 'McKee: '''C`mon, c`mon, move it! '''Owens: '''Get that God damn hatch open! '''Faraday: '''We made it... We made it. You see, I told you we'd make it, Wyatt! ''The sky darkens a bit and the mysterious noise is played once again, this time around The Black Weapon is fired, causing a tsunami to pummel the submarine and kill everyone on it, including Watanabe and Wyatt's squad. The scene then shifts to a pair of dogtags sinking underwater, then changes into space in present day. As a satellite flies by, various news broadcasters inform viewers about the Russians invading various countries, represented by normal land turning red as the Russians are successful with most countries, including China, France, Mexico, etc. Also shown are various scenes of T-90s driving on highways and Russian Army soldiers rappelling from Mi-24 Hinds. As Russia conquers Alaska, the satellite zooms in onto Chukotka, Russia, where the next mission takes place. Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2